Storm Warning
by De-gnome
Summary: “You risked revealing yourself because the storm was bothering me?” Arthur asked, sure he had heard wrong.


**Disclaimer: I own noting**

**A/N: Please leave constructive criticsm and feedback**

* * *

Arthur was afraid of very little. He would never admit it to anyone, but he did fear some things. He would not be a good king, He would die before he had someone to take the throne. And most embarrasing was Storms. Arthur was afraid of thunderstorms.

The only person that knew was his nursemaid, but she had died a few years ago.

So when he was nriding home from a scuffle with some bandits, he was already tired, had not eaten in a day, was sore from so long in the saddle, and now, now it had started.

The pitter patter of the rain was bad enough but then his idiot of a servant said in his cheerful – honestly only Merlin could be cheerful at this time – voice, 'Well it couldn't get any worse'.

Arthur had glared at him hadn't he learnt by now? Things were never this easy. But that was Merlin for you. Always goblet half-full mentality. Sometime Arthur was sure he did it just to annoy him.

And so Arthur was waiting. Waiting for whatever was going to happen now that that big–eared idiot had said those cursed words. And with a bright flash of light, it happened.

Not Magic, not some beast, It was lightning and the announcement of a storm. Arthur tightened the grip on his horses reigns. As though it recognized the nervousness of his rider, his horse did a nervous sidestep. The Crack of thunder just overhead did not help matters as he (_did not_) jump in the saddle.

Arthur sent a subtle glance over to his Manservant who was now guiding his horse with his knees, his arms outstretched, head back, mouth open as if to catch the rain. As if sensing his gaze, Merlin eyes met Arthur's. His smile dropped off his face as he studied the Prince. Disconcerted, Arthtur turned away from the blue gaze, in time to flinch at the next stroke of lightning.

Arthur cringed, awaiting the crack that was sure to follow, but it never came. He glanced up at the - _clear?_ – sky. He turned to Merlin to ask him if he was hallucinating.

And stared.

Merlin was once again staring at the sky, his lips moving silently and his eyes – his eyes - were _gold_.

_Magic._ The most hopeless manservant, most pathetic fighter, most amusing person Arthur had ever met was using magic. In front of him, the crowned prince of Camelot. Magic powerful enough to _change the weather_.

"Merlin!!"

His manservant turned to him, his eyes returning to their original blue.

"What did you just do?"

"I stopped the …" Merlin broke off, blood draining from his face, as if he only just realized what he had done and said.

"The storm?" Arthur growled, "You stopped the storm?"

Merlin opened and closed his mouth, completely lost.

Reigning in his temper, Arthur bit out, "You are a sorcerer. Powerful enough to affect the _weather_. How long have you been practicing?"

Merlin did not reply with his usual wit, instead he dropped his eyes and said meekly, "I can't help it. I was born like this. I was moving things around before I learned to talk."

"Well that's hardly surprising" Merlin looked up quizzically, "No doubt it took you _many_ years before you learned to talk." As soon as he had said it Arthur regretted it. This was no time to trade insults. Merlin, his idiot friend, was a sorcerer.

"Why?" He asked him

"Why what?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Why did you stop the storm? Why did you not tell me? Why did you come to live in a place that _executes people like you_?" He forced the last question out.

If it was even possible, Merlin grew even whiter, "I didn't tell you because, as you so nicely put it, 'this place executes people like me,'" Arthur flinched, "And the storm was bothering you," Merlin almost whispered.

"You risked revealing yourself because _the storm was bothering me_?" Arthur asked, sure he had heard wrong.

Merlin nodded miserably, "I didn't think about it – I mean I did think that you were uncomfortable – I mean I know you are used to traveling in all sorts of weather and probably without food, but I thought you should not have to be even more miserable than you already are, and then I didn't think about it and then – "

"_Mer-lin_," Arthur interrupted his ramblings. He looked at his friend for a moment, taken in the pale face, wary expression and scared eyes. Sighing, he gave a wry smile, "Only you." Shaking his head he continued, "Just promise me, next time you use your magic, you don't do it where anyone can see it, Ok?"

Merlin's expression had now changed to surprised, his eyes glittering with hope, "Next time? I mean, yes sire."

Arthur rolled his eyes at the title. Merlin using his title without sarcasm usually meant trouble. He could see that they would have to work on trust issues. And Melrin needed to not randomly perform magic. They would discuss this after Arthur had had his bath. And after Merlin had cleaned his armour, and tidied his room, and cleaned his clothes, and brushed down his horse and......

* * *

**I do this, where I have a plot bunny, and then I ruin it when I write the story.**


End file.
